The prior art capos of the movable type are, to the best of my knowledge, represented by the patents to Averitt U.S. Pat. No. 620,560; Knaffl U.S. Pat. No. 134,679, and Bergren U.S. Pat. No. 743,054. All these devices require modifications of the guitar necks to accomodate the capos as disclosed. The disadvantage of playing an instrument with one of these modifications is believed to be manifest.
On the other hand, the present invention is not merely adaptable to a standard guitar neck, it operates thereon in a surprisingly advantageous manner, being capable of smooth transfer from one position to another.